As this type of vehicle seat, a vehicle seat having a seat cushion, a seat back erecting from the seat cushion and a connection mechanism (a seat rail and a slide rail) has been known (see JP-A-2012-158201).
In the related-art technology, the seat rail is mounted on a floor surface at a rear-side of an instrument panel and extends in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle interior. At this state, the slide rail at a lower part of the seat cushion is mounted to the seat rail, so that the vehicle seat is mounted to be slidable on the floor surface while facing the instrument panel. As for a large passenger, the vehicle seat is slid rearwards and is thus spaced from the instrument panel. Also, as for a small passenger, the vehicle seat is slid forwards and is thus made to come close to the instrument panel.
In this type of seat configuration, it is preferable to adapt an angle of a sitting surface of the seat cushion to a bent shape of leg parts of a passenger, considering the sitting comfort of the seat.
For example, upon the sitting, the leg parts of the passenger are bent into a substantially inverted V shape, where the femoral regions face upwards, are bent downwardly at knee parts and extend towards the lower of the instrument panel (a pedal).
Thus, the sitting surface of the seat cushion is made to be gradually inclined upwardly from the rear of the seat towards the front of the seat, in conformity to a large passenger, for example. In this way, the large passenger can sit while naturally bending the leg parts.
According to the above related-art technology, the vehicle seat is moved forwards and rearwards with the angle of the sitting surface being fixed. For this reason, the sitting comfort may be deteriorated when the vehicle seat is slid forwards in conformity to a small passenger.
That is, the small passenger cannot bring a foot into contact with the pedal unless the inclined angle of the femoral region is made to be gentler than the large passenger. For this reason, when the angle of the sitting surface of the seat cushion is made to adapt to the large passenger, the small passenger sits on the seat while strongly pressing the femoral region on the sitting surface (the interference with the sitting surface is large).
The angle of the sitting surface can be made to be gentle in conformity to the small passenger. However, in this case, the sitting comfort for the large passenger will be degraded (for example, a gap is generated between the femoral regions and the sitting surface). At this time, the seat may be further moved rearwards to adapt the bending degrees of the leg parts of the large passenger to those of the small passenger. However, the rearward movement is limited due to an interior space.